A. Frankensteiner
Background Frankensteiner (first name unknown) is a middle school representative for Germany. He is called Cyborg and is a rising star in the junior tennis world. Appearance Frankensteiner has spiky (presumably) blonde hair. He looks older than a middle schooler. Personality Even though his play is mechanical, he expresses plenty of emotion... ? Despite looking frightening at first sight, inside he loves animals and possesses a kind heart. Because he's silent very often, many people misunderstand him from first impression. The smile he gives his opponents during the match is overpowering, but is actually no more than an innocent way of expressing his happiness. History Pre-World Cup He partners up with Volk to play the 3rd doubles exhibition match against Japan. Their opponents are Yukimura/Tokugawa. Volk's first serve goes right past Tokugawa, leaving him unable to react. He wonders if this is the difference between a pro and an amateur. In order to still catch the ball he then opens a Black Hole behind him. The ball gets caught and Tokugawa hits it back, but Frankensteiner is aiming for a smash. At first it seems like he has scored, but Volk yells at him to keep watching the ball carefully and Yukimura indeed returned it in reality. When Japan wins the first game, Frankensteiner unveils his playing style. This causes Yukimura to enter yips and lose touch. Germany wins 5 games in a row. Yukimura finally breaks out of yips and Japan wins the next 2 games. By this time, Volk plays on his own against Japan and Germany wins. Playing Styles and Techniques While none of his techniques are revealed as of yet, he is a rising star in the junior tennis world. He finds the weakness in Black Hole, simply by hitting away from Black Hole or hitting in gaps between each swing. Despite his confidence in himsef, Volk occassionally scolds him. His weakness might be his intelligence. Despite being a good player, Volk had to analyse and explain to him how Black Hole and Dream works before Frankensteiner being able to find Black Hole's weakness. According to the Official Fanbook Volume 23.5, he is a right-handed counter-puncher. Tennis Record Trivia Character Trivia *He teaches Tezuka German. *The tennis cyborg who boasts of superhuman skills! *He loyally executes orders as if he was a robot, being gifted with controlling the ball without the tiniest deviation. He's a player who is expected to grow even more from now on. *His asset of precision was shown when he hit the ball through a small gap in Black hole. It can be said that in order to continue Germany's consecutive championships, the next era is burdened with major capabilities. *By the way, it seems he made a robot when he was 4. In addition to his fingers being dexterous, he also has eyes that can analyze in an instant. Making robots doesn't seem easy. Other Trivia *Frankensteiner is the name of a wrestling move. *His name may also come from the undead creature "Frankenstein". *His playstyle and the nickname of "Cyborg" is reminiscent of the anime-only character Arnold Ignashov. Both characters are highly accurate in their shots to the point of being machine-like, which is represented in the series by the characters having a mechanical point of view (although the style of the view is different). Both characters have a robotic nickname, with Arnold having the nickname of "Tennis Machine." Both characters are also coincidentally (or maybe intentionally) of German origin or relations. Personal Information *Hobby: Embroidery (Can thread the needle on first try) *Favorite color: Yellow *Favorite food: Schneeballen, Baumkuchen *Favorite book: Grimm's Fairy tales *Favorite type: Someone who likes animals *Favorite Date spot: Neuschwanstein castle *Most wanted thing right now: Dog model robot *Bad at: Being asked to "Shoot beams!" by kids *Skills outside of tennis: Repairing machines, Searching for objects *Daily habit during the camp: Patrolling the area to see if there are no suspicious persons Gallery Scolding.jpg|Frankensteiner gets scolded by Volk Frankensteiner's_ability.jpg|His ability Frankensteiner's_Smile.jpg|His creepy smile Category:Characters Category:Middle Schooler Category:Tennis Player Category:Foreign Players Category:German U-17 Category:Right-Handed Category:World Cup Participants Category:European Players Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:Foreign Middle Schooler Category:Pre-World Cup Exhibition Participants Category:March Births Category:O Blood Types Category:Counterpuncher Category:Pisces